Automaton
|artist = |year = 2017 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |pc = a a |gc = a a |lc = Fuchsia |pictos= 156 |choreo = Céline Kitsaishttps://instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/ }}"Automaton" por aparece en . Apariencia del Bailarín Clasico thumb|leftEl bailarín es un robot humanoide con una cabeza parecida a un casco. El es amarillo con un rostro negro. Su color brilla de color rosa. Luego cambia a ser de color negro y brilla rosado, azul y verde. Tomato Version thumb|leftEl bailarín es un tomate con gafas de sol azules con puntos amarillos alrededor del marco, una perilla negra y dos guantes (el izquierdo es blanco y tiene una pulsera dorada y el derecho es azul claro). Debajo de eso, tiene un verde Camisa con pantalones verdes. También lleva zapatillas blancas. Fondo Clasico El fondo esta compuesto por hardware turquesa. La plataforma en la que se encuentra el bailarín es un engranaje circular turquesa. Luego entra en cuadrados neón que son puertas que van hacia la figura del bailarín girando. Luego entra en una habitación oscura con círculos. Tomato Version El fondo se lleva a cabo en una nevera llena de comida y condimentos. Durante el coro y la descomposición, la nevera se convierte en una fiesta de baile. Movimientos Dorados Clasico Hay tres Movimientos Dorados en esta rutina: Movimiento Dorado 1 y 2 ''': Gira tu antebrazo derecho hacia la derecha. '''Movimiento Dorado 3: Levanta ambos brazos en un ángulo de 90 grados. automaton_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Automaton gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game automaton_gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Automaton gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Tomato Version Hay 3 movimientos de oro en la rutina de la versión de tomate: Gold Move 1: Párese derecho con sus brazos sostenidos en ángulos rectos casi en frente de su cara. Gold Move 2: inclínate hacia la izquierda con el brazo derecho apuntando hacia delante y lentamente devuélvelo en un arco ascendente. Gold Move 3: apunta hacia adelante con tu brazo derecho y patea tu pierna izquierda. AutomatonALT_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 AutomatonALT gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 AutomatonALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Automatonalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Automatonalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Automatonalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Esta es la segunda canción de Jamiroquai en la serie, luego de Cosmic Girl. ** El hueco entre las dos canciones es de en total siete juegos. *** Esto batió el record por más tiempo de ausencia entre una canción de un artista y otra, que le pertenecía a Wham! y Santa Clones. Esta empatada con'' Daddy Cool. * En el anuncio del E3 2017, los pictogramas tenían su color por defecto, y el fondo era mas verdoso. * Esta es la primera rutina solo en donde los pictogramas tienen flecha negras. En juegos anteriores, cuando el guante era de color negro, los pictogramas eran de un distinto color (como por ejemplo ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) y Rock N Roll). * La letra tiene unos errores: ** "''Am I love?" es malinterpretado como "In my love''". ** "''Where they've given me''" es malinterpretado como "''When they've given me''". ** "I steal the moon on '''silver' nights''" es malinterpretado como "I steal the moon on '''summer' nights''". ** "And cry fo'r freedom''" es malinterpretado como "I'n claws of freedom''". ** "And '''tilt' my head towards the sun''" es malinterpretado como "And '''turn' my head towards the sun''". ** "Feel like a man who fell to Earth/'But''' this is not where I belong''" es malinterpretado como "Feel like a man who said to us/'That''' this is not where I belong''" * "Junkie" esta censurado. * La canción se corta antes de la linea "You know I need something I can hold onto" cerca del final. Galería Game Files Automaton Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' AutomatonALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) Automaton cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png|Tomato Version s album coach Automaton banner bkg.png|Classic s menu banner Automatonalt banner bkg.png|Tomato Version s menu banner Automaton cover albumbkg.png|Classic s album background Automatonalt cover albumbkg.png|Tomato Version s album background Automaton p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Automatonalt p1 ava.png|Tomato Version s avatar Automaton_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) AutomatonALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tomato Version) In-Game Screenshots Automaton menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu automaton load.png|Loading screen (Classic) automaton coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Automatonalt menu.png|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) on the menu Automatonalt load.JPG|Loading screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Promotional Images Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Automaton promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BU_mi-jBqM_/ Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Behind the Scenes Automaton concept art.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com florian-salomez-moodbridge04.jpg|Concept art 2 florian-salomez-concept-automaton-corridor-final.jpg|Concept art 3 Screenshot_228.png|Concept art 4 Screenshot_229.png|Concept art 5 Screenshot_230.png|Concept art 6 Screenshot_231.png|Concept art 7 Screenshot_232.png|Concept art 8 Beta Elements Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and default pictogram color Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta Tomato Version coach (darker colors) Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 (more saturated) Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Final3.JPG|Beta comparison work001-automaton05.jpg|Concept Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Automaton (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Automaton - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now!-Automaton-5 Stars 'Tomato Version' Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now - Automaton (Alternate) 13K 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Automaton NO HUD Referencias Navegación en:Automatonpt-br:Automatontr:Automaton Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones de Jamiroquai Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Solo Masculinos Categoría:Céline Rotsen Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited